The Kraken awakes, and the last Shards fall
This made by cocoheart, and based on Fearslicer. Thanks! Have a great day. Chapter one, the awaking Two nightwings were in a small dark cave, anticipating the event that was never meant to happen. But they were waiting there for the wrong reason. The egg was a dark shining blue, almost as black as the night, and it was supposed to break tonight. “Darling, this is the best moment of my life. This is actually happening! I’m so happy.” The one closest to the egg was pacing back and forth, smiling excited. The dragon in the shadows nodded, trying not to look disturbed, but failed miserably. She wanted to crush the thing inside of the egg, snap its neck, burn it. To not just kill it, but to obliterate the demon. Yet, the only reason she even married this stupid dragon was so she didn’t kill the demon. The egg splintered and the dragon inside broke free at last. She stopped, and looked into her sons eyes. She felt she was struck by lightning. “What's his name?” She choked back tears, and said “Fear….slicer...yes! Fearslicer.” He looked at her as though she turned into a hippo, but shrugged “If you say so. My child, the killer of fear...” The dragonet made half audible sounds, and the older nightwing nuzzled him, making Stonescales, making her choke harder. She could wait before striking the demon down. Waiting was for the best. Wait before the Shadow Cloaks could find out the truth…or she dies tonight. Chapter 2, the realization Thick gray clouds obscured the moons tonight, the only light a dull green shine alighting the fallen tree branches. Fearslicers true father snorted hotly. “He doesn’t look like me at all! I thought he would at least have my snout.” “His eyes.” His mother whispered gently, just barely visible, her scales hiding her well. The glowing dragon prodded Fearslicer gently, and he woke up with a start. He opened his eyes, and his father stepped back, lights fading out fully. The clouds dispersed and both of their eyes were the same light sea foam green, as though you find seaweed behind their eyes. It was pretty disturbing really. Fearslicers true father turned away, running into the forest. They would never see each other again. Or at least, hoped so. Chapter 3, the falling Fearslicer tiptoed through the cave, weary and hungry. “BOO!” His father jumped from the other side of the door, a mass of screaming black scales. He giggled haphazardly and fell on his back, wings flaring up. It took most of the cave, making Fearslicer move back. Fearslicer put his hands over his head, then jumped and yelled “don’t do that ever again!” His dad just grinned. He stomped out of the cave, hating his dad. “Fearslicer.” He stopped, and slowly turned to see his mother there. “Coldscales, I swear I didn’t -” “Don’t yell at Duskriser. Do you understand me?” “Y-yes, I’m sorry Stonescales.” “Good.” She slinked into the shadows, leaving him alone and a giggling maniac behind him. Fearslicer shivered, despite the cave being warm. He walked into the hallway, and ran past the judgemental dragons and hid in the forest. As he into the wide ocean, he felt as though this was true home. For hours, he swam in the crystal blue sea, getting water to splash everywhere. As he swam underwater, he played with the fish, and stared at starfish.He had contests with himself one how long he could hold his breath. By the time he got out of the water, the moon hung low as he sneaked into back into their family’s cave, only to be seen by his parents as they tried to sleep. “Oh, son, we thought the rats would get you.” It was too casual and Fearslicer shivered at that, catching his breath. “No, I’m sadly too alive.” “Son. That's not funny. Where did you go anyway?” “I went to my job. For once.” She put on a skeptical face, but she took it. “Go to your room. Now.” He obliged happily, running into his bed. Why doesn’t mom like me? Chapter 4, stars burn out His mom looked like she was sleeping soundly, except the small hole of broken scales. I should of killed killed you was Fearslicer’s only thought as he glared down at her. For once, she looked truly peaceful. To the entire island, it was a complete surprise to find find two dead bodies near the island, and more worrying was one was a nightwing. His long-lost aunt prodded him from his nothingness state, mumbling. “NO!” Startled by his own voice, he stomped out of the cave, holding back tears. He flew so far, his wings felt so heavy when he finally stopped, realizing how far he came. All around him were trees. Not the Shadow Cloak island trees, but rainforest trees. He didn’t care though, as he fainted right where he was. As he was in fever filled state, he realized something. He didn’t need the Shadow Cloaks to live. He could live on his own. Epilogue, always doom to fail He crawled back to those things called Nightwings. He needed them. He wanted them. He loved the Shadow Cloaks with his very being. His soul craved them. '' Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Cocoheart) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)